


Getting Together

by rvaleardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love these three, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pepper is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Darcy Lewis comes to the conclusion that she is crushing on the 40's twins hard. Natasha, Jane and Pepper already knew. Turns out, the 40's twins feel the same way about our Darcy.





	1. Darcy Gets Some Help

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the response on my Wintershock stories! You guys are amazing! I hope you guys like this fic :)

Darcy was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She may have gone a little overboard but with a full house, there were barely going to be leftovers.

She had come to a conclusion earlier today and was cooking and baking up a storm in order to keep herself busy. She needed to do something that wouldn’t explode if her mind wasn’t all there.

It was during her training with Natasha that she realized she was crazy for both Steve and Bucky. Insane, right?! How did this happen? She saw them almost daily but their interactions weren’t anything crazy. Their relationship was centered on what she cooked each day and sometimes they helped out.

The timer going off brought her back to the present and she focused on getting everything set. It was an Italian sausage lasagna kind of night with blueberry cheesecake for dessert. She had also made garlic bread and caesar salad.

Clint and Natasha were the first to walk into the kitchen.

“Woah Darce. I know we eat a lot but I’m pretty sure you’ve cooked enough to feed an army made up of us. You made nine lasagnas?!” He had begun to get utensils and such to set the table. Clint was the annoying older brother she didn’t ask for, they were close.

“Really, Darcy. This might be the first time we have leftovers. What did you do for dessert?” asked Natasha. She was busy placing the lasagnas on the table.

Darcy managed to do the last of the cooking clean up, leaving room for the dishes that were to be used. She saw everything else was taken care of so she began to get the drinks. “I made blueberry cheesecakes. I had a craving for them.”

At this, Natasha stood upright and turned to Darcy. Darcy knew Nat was staring at her, she could feel it. She turned towards Natasha and waited for her to speak.

“The fact that Rogers loves your Italian sausage lasagna and that one of Bucky’s favorite desserts is blueberry cheesecake has nothing to do with the mass quantities, right?” She then proceeded to give Darcy “The Look”. “The Look” deemed capitalization since it was the look that meant “Don’t even try to lie because you know that I know what’s going on.”

Darcy hadn’t even remembered that!

“I swear I didn’t even think about that! Oh god, you’re right. Man, these two are really in my head.” She hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud but it slipped. Nat didn’t miss it.

Natasha was about to respond when everyone came into the room, ready to eat.

“We are not done speaking about this,” Nat said. Oh yeah, Darcy knew she in for a special night.

At least talks with Nat meant the good kind of alcohol.

After everyone sat down, Steve turned to Darcy and thanked her for the meal.

“Darcy, this is so good. Thank you for making it. It’s definitely a favorite.” Darcy simply smiled as a response and went back to eating her own portion. His eyes had made sure her brain short-circuited and it prevented from forming a response. Damn his baby blues!

“This is delicious Lady Darcy,” Thor shouted from the other end of the table. He had taken a whole lasagna just for him and Jane. She loved the big guy, he was awesome.

After dinner had been finished, Darcy brought the cheesecakes out and put them on the table for everyone to serve themselves.

Barnes took one look at dessert and got up to help.

“Aww doll, you spoil me. Thank you.” He managed to get a quick hug and then went on his way taking a whole cheesecake just for himself.

“Sure,” Darcy replied. What was up with her?! She had been unable to form any words around them at all now. Great, just great.

Darcy was walking towards her seat thinking “ _You are a kick ass woman. Pull yourself together!_ ”

Steve and Bucky took over the final clean up and sent Darcy up to her room to rest. They thanked her one last time before threatening to take her up to her room themselves. That made Darcy almost run to the elevator.

“I need a bubble bath,” Darcy said to herself when she got to her apartment.

It was on the floor below Thor and Jane. She was no longer an intern but an assistant to the Science trio as well as social media PR specialist. This, according to the fabulous Pepper Potts, meant she got her own floor. Who was she to complain?

It had two rooms and two bathrooms, a living room, dining room and a small kitchen. She wasn’t going to accept it at first but when she saw the modern coffee bar Tony had put in, she couldn’t resist.

Darcy went to her room and picked out her PJs as her tub was filling up.

“Hey, J, can you put on my Bubble Time playlist, please?”

“Certainly, Darcy.” The sounds of pop rock began to flow through the room and Darcy closed her eyes and relaxed.

About twenty minutes into her bath she heard her bathroom door open. Only two people come into her bathroom while she is using it. It was either Jane or Nat. Nat had come for the talk.

Without opening her eyes she greeted the spyssassin. “Hey, Nat. Did you bring the blueberry vodka?”

“Of course. I also brought everything else needed for blueberry martinis.” Nat’s smooth voice filled the bathroom as Jarvis had stopped the music when Darcy spoke.

This was Darcy’s queue to drain the tub and get into her PJs.

After all moisturizing took place, she went into the living room where Nat, Jane, and Pepper sat with martinis.

Darcy took a seat in her comfy chair with a martini in hand. She took a sip as this talk needed to be done with liquid courage. “ _Bless Russian spies who can make a mean martini._ ” Darcy thought.

“Ok, why was this meeting called?” asked Jane, who was already halfway through her martini.

Natasha responded “Because our darling Darcy has something on her mind that she would like to discuss. Darcy?”

Darcy took a deep breath and began speaking. “This morning during my session with Nat I realized that I have a humongous, ridiculous crush on the 40’s twins. Like massive.”

Silence took over the room. All eyes on Darcy but no one looked surprised. Jane was the first to speak.

“You just noticed that now? Darcy, even I knew about your crush on them and I’m the one whose mind is always on another planet, literally.”

“Jane’s right, we already knew. I noticed it when you first cooked with them.” Pepper said.

“What? And you guys didn’t think to tell me?! Thanks a lot.” This made Darcy drink her entire martini in one go.

“We thought you knew. You weren’t exactly hiding it. The only people who have no idea about your crush are Tony and the twins themselves. Everyone else is waiting to see what happens.” Nat said as she refilled martini glasses.

Darcy face planted on the nearest cushion and groaned.

“Do you want to do something about it?” The question came from a swaying Jane. If she kept downing the martinis like that then there would be no sciencing tomorrow. That was totally okay by Darcy.

Darcy sat back up and faced the girls.

“But they are together! I can’t just say I want to be in a relationship with them. I’m pretty sure they would be freaked and that they don’t even like me that way. Did I mention they are in a relationship with each other??”

This outburst caused the three women to roll their eyes.

Pepper decided to put in her two cents.

“Darcy, those boys are so in love with you. They have actual heart eyes when they speak to you. I’m a thousand percent sure they would have no problem incorporating you into their relationship. It may not be a normal thing to do but come on! Be the middle part of a super-soldier sandwich! I’m sure the sex will be amazing.”

Who knew a couple of blueberry martinis would loosen up the Stark CEO so easily? Nat’s martinis did tend to be stronger than usual, though.

Darcy sighed and decided then and there to give it a go.

“Ok, how do I go about letting them know I'm interested without jumping them?”

Squeals could be heard coming from Pepper and Jane. Nat had a small smile on her face and a devious look. Things were going to get interesting.

“Those two idiots have no idea that you like them. First, wear something a little more enticing and turn up your flirting. They are going to be training most of the day tomorrow so that gives us plenty of time to shop.”

The rest of the night was spent planning their outing and finishing up two more rounds of martinis. Jane stayed on Darcy’s couch, Nat left to go over to Barton’s and Pepper went to her floor. She wanted to be rested tomorrow.

 

The next day was spent spending more than Darcy made in a year on clothes, underwear, sexy lingerie, shoes and a couple of other necessary items.

When Darcy had gone to pay for the first thing they bought, Pepper stopped her and said: “This is on Tony, he owes you for the lab explosion last month.” Darcy was not about to argue with that. Tony had made her life hell that day with paperwork and clean-up. She deserved this.

After the shopping had been done, spa appointments followed. All four women were being pampered from head to toe. “ _This is the life._ ” Thought Darcy.

They arrived at the tower close to five in the afternoon and made a beeline to Darcy’s floor. Tonight was the weekly movie night if there were no world emergencies. She was to wear a new shirt with shorts and go with light makeup. The shirt highlighted the girls in a classy way, plus the color went great with her complexion.

The movie of the night was The Incredibles. Bucky and Steve had yet to see it.

Darcy was supposed to be the last to show up and everyone would be seated in a specific way. The only ones who had no idea about what was going on where Steve and Bucky. Darcy got to the common room with her blanket and saw that the only available seat was next to Bucky. She made her way to the couch and Bucky slid to the side so she could sit in the middle.

“Hey, beautiful,” Bucky said with a smile that made Darcy weak in the knees. She stayed strong and replied with a wink “Hey, handsome.”

Throughout the movie, Darcy got comfortable between the two soldiers. Bucky noticed her feet were cold even though they were covered with the throw and decided to move Darcy so she was resting against Steve and had her feet under his thigh.

Darcy took full advantage and leaned into Steve with a sigh. She looked at Bucky and said her thanks.

“Can’t have you cold now can we, doll?” His hands remained on her legs, lightly massaging her calves.

Darcy was fighting to remain conscious but the day’s activities had taken their toll. She drifted off by the time Syndrome had shown himself to Mr. Incredible.

Both men noticed her fall asleep but decided not to disrupt her. They were more than happy to have a gorgeous dame between them.

Pepper saw the exchange between Bucky and Steve and shot Natasha a look. Nat smiled back and made sure the boys carried her to her room once the movie was over.

Bucky picked Darcy up when the movie was over and Steve walked beside him with a smile on his face.

As soon as they were in the elevator Bucky spoke. “Look at her, Stevie. She’s perfect.”

“I agree.”

They made it to her place and Steve opened the door. Bucky tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

After going back to the elevator, Bucky turned to Steve and asked a question that had been in his head for a while.

“I like her a lot and I know you do too. Do you ever think about being with her?”

Steve looked at Bucky. “All the time. I feel she should be with us, Buck. She is the only thing missing from our lives.”

“You sure got a way with words, punk. Nice to see you putting that mouth to good use.”

Steve through Bucky a sharp look when the elevator made it to their floor.

“Not the only thing my mouth is good for.”

Their night ended a couple of hours later.

Bucky was lying on his back with his arm around Steve on their huge bed.

“I’m serious about Darcy. We need to talk about this.”

“We will, tomorrow. You tired me out. All I can actually think of is sleep and the shirt that Darcy was wearing tonight.”

Bucky smiled and tried to get some sleep.

 

The following morning, Jane and Darcy were in the lab trying to fix a machine with Tony. Darcy didn’t actually know how to fix the machine. She was there to make sure Tony and Jane don’t kill each other.

“I’m telling you, Foster if you let me use this piece I have in my lab then your machine will run better than ever.”

“That’s not the piece that is broken!”

“Obviously I’ll fix that one too. Work with me here, Foster.”

Darcy knew that she needed to interfere soon or Jane was going to hit Tony again with a tool of some kind.

“Janie, let him fix the machine his way. You know that if he fixes it with those two pieces, you’ll be getting better data that will fit into the equations you were working on.”

Jane looked at Darcy and knew that it made sense.

“Fine. But only those two pieces Tony otherwise you’ll be getting to know the various uses of a wrench real well!”

Darcy thanked Frigga that a crisis had been averted and went to grab lunch for the crazy trio.

 

Bucky and Steve had spent part of the early morning discussing what to do about the “Darcy” situation. They had come to the conclusion that they both were halfway in love with her and they very much wanted her to be with both of them.

They were at a loss as to how to make this happen so Bucky suggested that they speak to Natasha.

They found Nat in the gym.

“Nat, we have a dilemma of sorts and we need your help.”

“Jarvis, can you enact privacy protocols, please?” Steve said.

“Privacy protocols? This is serious.” Nat said. She sat down on her mat and invited them to sit in front of her.

“Speak.” She told them.

Bucky began to explain what they had been discussing earlier. Nat listened carefully but already had a plan forming.

“Can you help us or not?”

“I can but at a price.”

“What do you want?” Steve was a little weary. Nat turned to Bucky and named her price.

“You are evil. Fine, I’ll give you my Babaevsky chocolate stash.”

“Then we have a deal, gentlemen. I’ll let you know what to do.”

 

Nat then proceeded to visit Pepper in her office. This was gold.

“Those three belong to each other. I’ve never met people who were that dense and I’m a CEO.” Pepper said with a giggle.

“I agree. I think they should be honest with each other. The sooner the better.”

“How do we get them to sit down and talk?”

“Well Steve and Bucky would do it in a heartbeat but Darcy may be better if taken by surprise. If she’s given time to think before the conversation, she’ll talk herself out of it.”

“We might need Jarvis to be on our side then.”

“At your service, Ms. Potts.”

Both women smiled at the ceiling.

 

It had been a long day of Science! with the crazy trio. She had sent then packing early and made sure they were locked out of their respective labs. Darcy needed a bubble bath ASAP.

She had been enjoying the warm water for about half an hour when someone knocked on her door and opened it slightly.

“I will not lift the Science! ban until tomorrow!” Darcy yelled from her tub.

“You banned them?”

That voice was definitely not Jane. Darcy slowly opened her eyes and knew it was one of the gorgeous men that had been taking over her dreams lately. James “Fucking Rocking Arms” Barnes.


	2. Things Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out and decide to date. It ends up being the best decision they ever made.

She managed to get her brain working again and said “James? What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk to you, Darce.” And there was Steve, the other man who had been in her dreams.

 “Ok, I’ll meet you out there in a sec.”

The two soldiers sat on her couch and waited for her.

Darcy dried off and moisturized quickly. She put on deodorant and changed into her new chemise. She wishes she had picked a less revealing item but she thought she was going to be alone. Her robe was a short black robe but at least it covered everything.

 

She took a seat on the chair across from the couch and asked: “What’s up, guys?”

Steve’s face was sporting a cute blush and Bucky’s eyes were focused on Darcy’s legs.

“Eyes up here, Bucky.”

Bucky blushed as well and met her eyes with his.

Steve cleared his throat and decided to just get on with it. Like ripping off a band-aid.

“We both really like you and would like to take you on a date. As in all three of us on a date together.”

Darcy was stunned. Her brain stopped working and her eyes were impossibly wide.

“I’m sorry but could you repeat that?” she managed to get the question out after much trying.

Bucky stood up and kneeled in front of her. He took both of her hands into his own and said “We would be honored if you would go on a date with us Darcy. We both like you a lot. We want to be with you and we hope you want to be with both of us.” He spoke in low, loving voice.

Once Darcy’s brain caught up with the fact that they WANTED her, Darcy smiled and jumped into Bucky’s arms.

“I would love to go on a date with you. Get over here, Steve!”

Steve wasted no time in joining the hug.

Darcy was beginning to pull away from the hug when she noticed how close she was to Bucky.

Bucky looked into her eyes and asked if it was okay to kiss her. Darcy kissed him instead of responding. It was a slow, soft kiss that spoke more than words. They parted and Darcy automatically sought Steve out. His eyes were glued to them. Darcy put her arm around his neck and brought him closer to her lips. Their kiss was a little more urgent but amazing in its own way.

They parted ways and were smiling like loons.

“Free for lunch tomorrow? How does noon sound?” Steve asked as Darcy and Bucky stood up.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll let Jane know.”

She walked with them to the elevator and gave them a final kiss goodnight.

“Goodnight, doll,” Bucky said as the doors closed.

Darcy did her happy dance and called the girls over.

In the elevator, Steve and Bucky gave each other a kiss and started planning their date.

They would be taking Darcy to her favorite Italian place, then taking a stroll through Central Park and finally going to the catch an early showing of a movie Darcy had been dying to see. The evening would end with dinner at Darcy’s favorite pizza place. A simple date with loads of fun.

 

Perfect.

 

Pepper and Jane arrived together. Nat was last as she had to procure the alcohol. She was making piña coladas.

“What happened?” Pepper asked the second she got in the door. Jane was already sitting on the couch and Darcy had sat in her favorite chair.

“I’m not saying a word until Nat gets here.”

Darcy had just finished speaking when the redhead came in through the door.

“She’s here so tell us,” Jane said.

Darcy laughed at her best friends’ excitement and proceeded to tell what happened.

“After the events of yesterday, I decided to take a bath as soon as I got home. I had been in the bathtub for a while when I heard a knock on my bathroom. I thought it was Jane but it was Bucky. I got out of the tub and went to the living room where they were waiting.” Darcy then went into full detail about the event. Especially the kisses.

“You got to kiss them both? Wow.” Jane said.

“Where are they taking you tomorrow?”

“I have no idea. I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“It was about time. We were getting tired of you guys dancing around each other.” Nat said when she came from the kitchen with a tray of piña coladas.

The rest of the night was spent talking about potential outfits and what they would be doing.

 

Steve, Bucky and Darcy’s first date was a raging success. The shyness disappeared after the first 10 minutes of being together and the flirting was at an all-time high. The three fit together better than they imagined.

They were in the elevator and the doors opened to reveal Darcy’s floor.

Steve takes her hand in his and pulls her into a breathtaking kiss.

“I had a fantastic time,” Steve whispered after the kiss.

“Me too,” Darcy replied. Before she knew, she was in Bucky’s arms and getting another amazing kiss.

For two old timers, they could kiss well!

Bucky and Darcy parted and she left the elevator. She turned to say goodnight and went on her way.

When the elevator doors closed, Steve and Bucky shared a kiss themselves.

“She’s it, Buck. I can feel it.”

“I know, punk. I feel it too.”

 

The trio went on more amazing dates and became inseparable. The first time they sex, Darcy had to skip work the next day. It was THAT good.

By the time seven months rolled around, Darcy moved in. Their special group of friends had taken the news of their relationship with ease. Tony, of course, had things to say but Pepper took care of that. This woman could rule the world.

Darcy’s first night in the apartment after the move was spent doing more fun activates than sleeping.

Darcy was the happiest she had ever been. Not everything was happy all the time, though. Missions and arguments came in the package but they always worked it out. They were getting better at communicating and dealing with tough times.

They had now been together for a year and three moths when Darcy came home to find both of them sitting on the couch, looking nervous.

“What happened? Do you have a mission? Did you break something? Please tell me you didn’t actually set Tony on fire.” Darcy fired off questions as she walked towards her boys.

Bucky managed to laugh and tell her to sit down.

Steve then took the floor.

“Darcy, we both love you so much. You are the best thing that had happened to us and we can’t imagine being without.”

“We love you, doll. We were hoping if you would do us the honor of marrying us?” Bucky asked. They were both on one knee and Steve was holding the most beautiful ring in his hand.

Darcy’s first thought was to say yes. And that is what she said.

“Yes!!”

Their wedding took place in Asgard and so did their honeymoon. The wedding night was amazing. Who knew Asgardian scarves were made of such strong material?

Back on Earth, Pepper hired lawyers to make sure the three of them had every right any married couple did.

They were together and nothing would get in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything MCU related. Thank you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own MCU or anything realted to them. All mistakes are my own. This is my longest fic yet.


End file.
